


Meeting The Team

by SlashPrincess15 (slashprincess15)



Series: Parksborn Fanfiction [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Intimidation, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/SlashPrincess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the deal with fact his boyfriend has apparently been pseudo-adopted by the Avengers, and the fact they all want to ensure Peter is only given the best in life - even if it means threatening the current Oscorp owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superama/gifts).



> Prompt from Superama was Harry meeting the avengers, I wrote the first chapter and then she sent me another message with two options to help me inspire me to write... I decided to write those two as well. So this is now a three part series of Harry meeting the Avengers bit by bit. 
> 
> Originally this was going to three parts in the drabble series that were connected, but soon after getting the second two prompts I decided to just split it off into its own fic so it’ll be cleaner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wanted to pick up Peter for their date, not be grilled by people who know how to kill him in at least 20 completely creative ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I’ve been thinking of doing for a while anyone (well, it was originally more specifically Steve and/or Tony, but then after CA:WS settled into my brain possibly Bucky for just horrifying Harry possibilities) but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how I wanted to set it out.
> 
> However, after I got the prompt, I became determined to figure out how I wanted it set out and... this is the result. For this one I somehow turned ‘meets the Avengers’ into ‘gets grilled by trained assassins about his intentions because letting Steve or Tony or Thor at him would be a worse idea’.
> 
> Set post CA:WS, with the Avengers having just formed recently and Bucky+Sam having moved in for [healing/not-going-to-say-no-to-living-in-Stark-mansion]+kinda-being-on-the-team

Harry walked into the living room of the Avengers mansion apprehensively; he had already had enough trouble getting passed the security. Apparently Tony Stark had left a message that he was not allowed anywhere near the building. Luckily Jarvis informed the security that the previous message was now outdated and Tony was fine with Harry entering the building – he had just forgotten to inform security of that fact.

Harry had spent the rest of his journey through the building processing the fact that: a) the butler was a A.I; b) the A.I probably just went against its creators intentions because as far as Harry knew Stark still hated him; c) that he wasn’t really all that bothered about any of the above and what that meant for his life.

He now had the eyes of three highly trained professional assassins on him. Harry was starting to wish that he had never agreed to pick Peter up from here.

“Uh... hi?” he managed, trying to maintain the aura of the owner of one of the company that ran this town, instead of  the scared boy he actually felt like.

“You Harry?” the blonde male asked, Hawkeye? Harry remembered some of the news coverage about the man, questions that were asked about where he was when the whole SHIELD-HYDRA fiasco. And seeing as Harry seemed to be having horrible luck this afternoon the man just happened to have his bow on him, making him seem all the more threatening.

“Yes,” Harry decided short sharp answers would serve him best, much like they had when talking to his Father when he was younger.

“You hear to pick up Peter?” Hawkeye asked, lazily stretching out so he appeared bigger.

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Clint seemed to take the reply into contemplation before returning his attention to the TV.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just playing with you,” the only female in the room said. Black Widow – Harry knew her, _everyone_ knew her now that her information had been leaked. Knowing that information did not make Harry feel anywhere near comfortable with being in the same room as her.

Harry’s brain didn’t supply him with an answer to her statement, so he just shifted trying to make himself seem less of a target to the eyes still watching him. Black Widow just continued as if he had given her an adequate verbal response.

“Peter’s just finishing up on some project he and Tony are working on, should be down here soon. What are you two planning on doing tonight?” her tone seemed light and casual but there was something in her stance that told him if he gave the wrong answer he would not be leaving the room still breathing.

“Dinner-“

“What restaurant?”

“Just a diner down the street, I gave up trying to take him to fancy restaurants a while back, he doesn’t really have the palate for the food.”

The dark-haired male in the room said something in Russian to which Black Widow replied back to in the foreign language that Harry was starting to wish he had bothered to learn. The Winter Soldier was cleaning knives on the couch and half-glaring at him while conversing with the Black Widow.

“You’re not just taking him to dinner are you? That’s not that fun of a date,” Hawkeye had apparently decided to rejoin the conversation.

“No.”

“So what are you going to do after?” Black Widow had obviously finished her conversation and returned her attention on him.

“Haven’t really got a plan, might wander around a little see if we find anything interesting, if not return to my place to watch movies or something.”

“Sounds fun,” a new voice from the door said and Harry turned around to see who it was. Falcon – the member of the group the media knew the least about was leaning against the doorway.

“Peter’s gonna’ be down in five, I only just managed to get through their fortress of braininess to inform him what the time was. Apparently they got distracted while finishing up and managed to explode whatever they were doing. Steve had to drag Tony away while Peter went to shower because apparently they were so close to finishing whatever they were doing.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered.

“No problem, thought I left you enough time alone with the trained killers to get across the message of not hurting Peter and would actually do something to save you,” Sam replied shrugging, before going over to sit on the couch next to Hawkeye to watch whatever was on TV.

Sure enough, five minute later Peter came running into the room, his hair still wet from the showering, spouting off apologies for being so late and Harry remembered why he was willing to deal with homicidal assassins when he could find someone less surrounded by psychopaths to date.

He still spent the whole date with the unshakable feeling someone was watching them.

 

 


	2. Meeting the Scientists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second of the three chapters of ‘Harry meets the Avengers’, this one is based on this of the two options Superama gave as a continuation of her prompt: Peter forgot something in the Avengers building and he goes there with his Harry, thinking there is no one there...
> 
> You can probably guess who he meets from the title, but if not it’s Bruce and Tony he meets because reasons. 
> 
> ... Also there now will be an extra chapter – as long as I can make one... kind of important... decision in regards to its plot...

“Is this thing really so important that you have to pick it up right away?” Harry asked as Peter led him through the Avengers building; that was thankfully lacking of Avengers.

“No Harry, I need to place the reader in the right place to get the data so I can figure out how to make the web shooters able to withstand high pressure water,” Peter replied as he walked into the elevator that lead into the lower levels of the building.

“Come on Pete, as much as I like to watch you do your experiments I would rather get to spend some time with you out in the fresh-air instead of inside this building, where your _adopted family_ have decided that they should make my life as hard as possible.”

“They’re not that bad Harry, and anyway there’s this massive meeting they all are supposed to be at there shouldn’t be anyone in the tower today,” the elevator made its way deeper and deeper into the building as they talked. Harry was sure they had long passed the levels in which the general public were allowed to go.

“How did you manage to get out of this massive meeting?”

“As a non-official member of the Avengers I don’t have to go to meetings like that, it’s probably the only advantage,” Peter said as he led them both out of the elevator into what Harry was sure was the level the security measures most intended him to never find – Tony’s invention floor.

“Will you ever get over the fact they won’t make you an official member?”

“No, I won’t because I don’t understand why, They say it’s because I’m so young – Steve tried to join the army when he was younger than me,” Peter protested, entering the code into the door of the reinforced glass-wall that protected the elevator from disastrous experiment results.

“I think it’s cute that they are looking out for you like that,” Harry teased.

“What’s cute? And what’s the Osborn spy doing in my science room?” Tony asked turning around from the desk he was working on to glare at Harry walking into the room.

“I thought you said there was a meeting they were all supposed to be in?” Harry asked, glaring lightly at Peter.

“There was, Steve’s gonna’ kill you when he finds out we missed it,” Bruce said looking bleary eyed as he made his way over the group.

“I think he’s going to be more interested in why you brought your _boyfriend_ down into the highly secreted part of this tower that all non-members are forbidden from entry,” Tony replied, arms crossed.

“Oh come on, Harry isn’t going to be stealing any of your secrets,” Peter grumbled, “We were just coming to pick up the reader I needed so I could set it up to collect the data before we went on our date.”

“Why couldn’t you just reschedule the date for _after_ you set up your research?”

“Then there wouldn’t be a date at all, and I’d rather see my boyfriend at least once a week, even if my board is determined to stop that from happening,” Harry said, moving so his arm was around Peter’s waist trying to send the clear message that he wasn’t going to be intimidated off – even if the piece of equipment Tony had been fiddling with looked particularly intimidating.

“Ugh! I’ve learnt to just ignore my board whenever they demand I have meetings. They somehow believe that I can do less damage to my company in the board meeting then I can out. The less parties I go to the better apparently,” Tony said standing up from his chair to go over to Harry.

“Tony Stark, nice to finally meet you without your father leading you around the event,” he offered his hand for Harry to take.

“Harry Osborn, nice to finally meet you in a sober state,” Harry replied taking the hand offered to give a firm shake.

“Was it true that you slept with 20 supermodels within a week while in France?” Tony asked.

“Maybe, was it true that you managed to save a countries economy through the money you lost while gambling in one night?” Harry replied.

“Iceland.”

“What were you doing in Iceland?”

“Testing the limits of some weapons in the cold.”

“Why not Alaska?”

Tony made a face, “I wanted to go to a place that I could actually get a decent drink at.”

“Fair point,” Harry agreed.

“Peter I think you had better take the reader and get your boyfriend out of here before he and Tony start bonding too much,” Bruce suggested as he handed the small, metal covered machine over to Peter.

“I think that might be a good idea,” Peter agreed, “Come on Harry, as much as I like it that you and Tony are being friendly and not arguing or making hate-filled comments about the other, I’d rather his relationship habits not rub off onto you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony demanded.

“I’ve seen how you and Steve solve your problems, I’d take saying up to ridiculous o’clock at night on his laptop in bed over never showing up into bed at all,” Peter replied, earning him a light glare.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Steve still loves me, despite everyone’s reasonable protests.”

“I already have one angsty billionaire to deal with I’m not touching your issues Tony,” Peter joked as he led Harry away from the room and into the elevator.

“Tony seemed to like you,” Peter said as they walked out of the Avengers tower into the street.

“Yeah, he’s not as bad as I remember him from when I was forced to go to the parties with my father,” Harry replied.

“Okay, first, I don’t want to know, I already have to deal enough with stories of Tony’s parties days from the news and Rodney I don’t need it from parties where he was drunken and didn’t want to be there.”

“I’m sure there isn’t anything I can tell you that’s worse than the news articles,” Harry replied.

“Fair enough,” Peter agreed laughing.

“What’s the second thing?”

“Am I going to be having to deal with a combined effort of Stark Industries and Oscorp in finding the best party country in the world?”

“What? No! You’re an idiot,” Harry replied, lightly elbowing into his boyfriend lightly.

“Whatever, let’s go sink this thing into the Ocean so we can go back to your place where there had better be no other people,” Peter suggested.

“It had better be, I’ll fire anyone if they’re there. I want to get to spend at least one hour uninterrupted with my wonderful boyfriend.” Peter just laughed in response, letting himself be lead through the streets and towards the Ocean by his boyfriend’s hand.


	3. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, final of the three Harry meeting the Avengers fics, this one is based on the... first of the two prompts from Superama: Christmas. 
> 
> I decided to invite Gwen into this fill, and Darcy, and all the characters like that because I figure an Avenger’s Christmas would be the sort of thing where everybody with nothing better to do would show up and just take over the tower – because who doesn’t want to use as many of Tony’s resources as they possibly can. 
> 
> Yes I know I said this would be a three-parter, but Superama gave me another prompt for it so it’s getting a fourth chapter.

“Friendly warning from the person who has been at this party for an hour longer then you: Thor wants to know the details of your sex life; Steve wants to know you entire psychological profile. You can only avoid one. My suggestion would be to find someone who Steve will listen to and stick with them while avoiding Thor,” Darcy said as she greeted Peter, Harry and Gwen at the door.

“Why does Thor want to know the details of their sex life?” Gwen asked, her nose curling lightly.

“Don’t know, apparently his culture is just _really_ open about that kind of stuff and he is so high on the ‘spirit of Christmas’ that he has even less of a filter than normal,” Darcy replied shrugging.

“Anyway, apparently Tony’s going to open one of his stashes from back in his party days and I want to be first in line for the good booze, I wish you the best of luck avoiding Steve’s and Thor’s intrusive questions,” with that Darcy left, leaving the three newest arrivals alone in the entry of the Avenger’s mansion.

“Who was that?” Harry asked Peter, as they walked towards the loud arguments further in the tower.

“Darcy, she’s Jane’s assistant – Jane’s Thor’s girlfriend, or at least one of them I don’t know sometimes he talks about Sif back in Asgard and I’m pretty sure they’re together or something, and then there’s him and Loki which I’m pretty sure we’ve seen kiss at least once during their battles. We all just pretend we didn’t see it because we don’t want to deal with whatever that means,” Peter rambled until Harry stopped him with a kiss to shut him up.

“I wouldn’t let Steve see you do that,” Sam said as he walked past the three of them, a plate of various finger foods in his hand. “He’d have some problem with it despite the fact that he uses the same method to shut Tony up when no-one’s around.”

“You spying on them or something?” Peter joked, earning him a laugh.

“You know what Tony’s like, man can’t keep a secret like that, he’s made at least ten jokes about it just tonight,” Sam replied.

“Where is Mr Rogers anyway?” Gwen asked, earning them a shrug.

“Don’t know. I’m guessing your asking in order to avoid him and I’m just going to say, I don’t blame you. I’d suggest finding Bucky first though, now he has his memory back he seems to be able to pull some story from their childhood out that stops Steve from being able to judge you for whatever it is that he’s angry at you about,” Sam replied, walking past them and into the kitchen.

“Bucky?” Gwen asked.

“Winter Soldier. He and Steve were friends before he got frozen, he really does have some of the best stories whenever Steve is trying to pull the moral high ground,” Peter explained as the three of them finally made it into the lounge room that had been claimed as the party room.

“Mr Osborn, I’m surprised you actually came, I was sure I read somewhere that Oscorp was holding their Christmas party today as well,” Pepper Potts said as she held out her hand for Harry to shake.

“And as far as everyone at Oscorp is concerned, I have suddenly had an adverse reaction to my medication and need some time in order to regain my strength,” Harry replied, a confident smile on his face as he took the hand offered to him.

“At least you are still willing to give them an excuse, Tony just told the board he’d rather stay in bed with, and I quote ‘my scientifically enhanced with a near non-existence refractory period of a boyfriend’,” Pepper said with a sigh.

“What happened next?” Harry asked.

“I rang Steve and Rodney, somehow between the two of them they convinced Tony to at least show up for half an hour,” Pepper replied rolling her eyes before turning her attention to Gwen.

“Miss Stacy, it is an honour to finally meet you. Peter has told us so much about you that if it wasn’t for the fact that the owner of the company you currently work for is standing next to us I’d be trying to convince you to come Stark Industries during your time back in the states.”

“Thank you Miss Potts, it’s an honour to meet you as well. You have basically become my inspiration in dealing with overconfident geniuses and their genetically modified boyfriends,” Gwen replied taking the hand that was offered to her.

“They cannot be as bad as Tony,” Pepper insisted, earning her a laugh.

“No, they’re not, but neither of them are as good as Captain Rogers,” and with that the two women wondered off, continuing their conversation about the stress their friendships with the superheros and billionaires had caused.

“Why do I have a feeling that conversation is going to lead to a lot of trouble for us in the near future?” Peter asked watching the two retreating forms.

“Because Gwen Stacy is a force to be reckoned with normally and she is about the get advice from the world renowned champion of not taking a person’s shit even if they have every ability to fire them,” Harry replied.

“Oh shit,“ Peter suddenly exclaimed under his breath.

“What?” Harry asked quickly, worried something had happened to his boyfriend.

“Steve’s just entered the room and spotted you, and I don’t see Bucky or Tony anywhere,” Peter muttered and Harry looked up to see the famous Steve Rodgers, Captain America walking over with a determined pace.

“Oh shit-“

“Harry, I swear he’s not as bad as the media makes him out to be, he’s dating Tony! He doesn’t expect anyone to live up to the impossible standard the media makes it out to be,” Peter tried to reassure his boyfriend.

“Yes, but it’s clear to everyone, including the media that you are his favourite and that he is a little overprotective of you, I would rather not have the anger of a national hero on me,” Harry muttered back just as Steve entered earshot.

“Captain Rogers,” Harry greeted, holding out his hand for the other man to take.

“Mr Osborn,” Steve greeted, taking the hand but soon directing his attention to Peter.

“Steve,” Peter greeted earning him a smile.

“Peter, where is Miss Stacy, I though you said you were going to invite her as well?” Steve asked.

“She and Pepper have gone off into the crowd to talk, I have a feeling they are conspiring against our free-time,” Peter replied, waving off towards where Pepper and Gwen were talking near the food table.

“You know they only mean the best for you,” Steve said, frowning lightly.

“I know, but I also know that between my college and superheroing schedule, and Harry’s board seeming to demand his constant attention we never get to see each other,” Peter replied.

“I understand that I have a responsibility with having my powers and all, and the fact that I can’t sacrifice my normal life just because I have them. But sometimes I wish I could see my boyfriend outside of bed – and by that I mean sleeping with him, next to him, in the same bed, fully clothed,” Peter started rambling as he realized the implications of what he had said.

“Honestly, does everyone here think I’m a prude?” Steve seemed to deflate with that comment, going from the proud and in control Captain America to the tired and slightly defeated Steve Rodgers. “Clint has some betting pool over whether or not I’m going to try and threaten your boyfriend over ‘defiling your virtue’ or some crap like that. I am dating Tony Stark you all realise?”

“To be honest Captain Rodgers you do sort of give off the ‘morally uptight grandfather’ vibe,” Harry said, suddenly feeling less threatened by the older man. Although that could just be because he was thrown off by the fact that Captain America _swore_.

“Son. I fought in a war, trust me when I say I have seen and heard of some things that would make even you and your party-boy persona recoil,” Steve replied and Harry just found himself blindly nodding in agreement.

“I think you may have overwhelmed my boyfriend in the fact that the media isn’t the most accurate in their portrayal of you,” Peter joked, lightly placing his arm around Harry’s waste to support him in case it all became too much.

“You’d think he would know about how many lies those reporters spout because of how they treat Spiderman, not the mention the articles I’ve read about him compared to the stories you’ve told me,” Steve replied and Peter just shrugged.

“You being a paragon of American values is sort of something ingrained into our generation since kids, I mean even Tony seemed shocked at first about how accepting you were of a lot of the value shifts between the times,” Peter replied.

“I don’t see why. Most of the ones I’ve seen are good things: people becoming more accepting, people gaining more equal rights, people realizing some truths they’d previously rather hide.”

“I know, I know, we’ve still got a bit to go but we’ve figured some of it out,” Peter replied smiling, “we’ve had this conversation before. Don’t tell me your memories going in old age?”

Steve just rolled his eyes and shook his head, ignoring Peter’s stupid grin. He opted for a change of subject, “You haven’t seen Tony yet have you? I want to make sure he doesn’t drink too much tonight, nobody wants to put up with that.”

“No, sorry, I’d suggest asking Rodney though, he seems to have a sixth Tony-sense,” Peter suggested, and with a thankyou Steve walked out of the room in a search for either Tony or someone who could tell him where Rodney was. Peter returned his attention onto his boyfriend.

“You okay?” he asked, and Harry just laughed weakly in response.

“Captain America knows about my reputation, he knows about all the women I went through while in Europe. Peter, how does he not hate me?” Harry managed to asked, his face pale.

“I told you, he’s dating Tony Stark, I don’t think there is that much that can shock him Harry,” Peter replied, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the check.

“It’s good that they have your back Peter,” Harry said as he gathered himself back together, his arms making their way around Peter’s waist; before kissing his boyfriend properly.

“I know,” Peter replied smiling, “Now come on let’s go actually enjoy this party before Thor finds us and asks us questions we would rather not answer in the earshot’s of others.”


	4. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Superama and I were talking in the comments of the first chapter of this thing and I mentioned how I feared for the safety of anyone who threatened Peter in this ‘verse because he had both the Avengers and Harry being overprotective / willing to kill for him. In response she sent me this: SOMEONE DARED THREATENS PETER!!!!!! (FEAR THE AVENGERS + HARRY OSBORN!!!!!). I couldn’t NOT write it, so here it is the fallout of some poor unsuspecting idiot threatening Peter and it being found out by Harry + the Avengers. May god have mercy on this man’s soul. 
> 
> Not actually the ‘people being killed by Harry + Avengers’ but more the ‘Harry + Avengers start to plot the revenge on the idiots who hurt Peter’. Once again, I think the majority of the destruction is best left up to one’s own mind.

“Just let me past to see him,” Harry demanded, for the fifth time to the two SHIELD assigned security guards outside the door to Peter’s room at the hospital.

“I am sorry sir, but unless we have orders from above we cannot let you in, now you could please step away,” one of the guards said, gently trying to push Harry back from the door.

“Seriously? Do you know who I am?”  Harry asked, hoping his position as head of Oscorp could get him pull where being the person who was the injured’s boyfriend did no.

“We are aware who you are Mr Osborn and our position does not change,” the other guard replied, and Harry just gave a grumble in response.

“Jesus, just let him in,” Tony Stark said as he walked down the hallway to the door, Steve following behind him, “the kid _knows_ , hell the whole reason he isn’t the one dying in a bed here is because of Peter’s abilities.”

“Just let him see his boyfriend,” Steve suggested and the two guards nodded, before moving aside. As loyal as they were to their higher ups they weren’t about to ignore a suggestion from Captain America. Doing something like that could get you labelled as a Hydra agent these days.

“Thank you,” Harry said, as he walked into the room. It looked like the standard hospital room, white, bleached and cold - a place Harry had been determined not to visit, even when suffering from withdrawals and sickness. A curtain was drawn around a bed to the side of the room but Harry could see the shadows of people behind it, one sitting on the end of the bed and a couple standing beside it. He suddenly had a sinking feeling about the state of his boyfriend.  

“Don’t mention it kid. Seriously, don’t. If anyone finds out I lent a favour to an Osborn my professional image would be ruined,” Tony said, and Steve just sighed.

“What Tony means is that we understand why you want to see him, and I’m sure it’ll make him feel better to see you,” Steve translated, but Harry had understood what Tony meant. He was fluent in rich-douchbag.

They made their way over past the curtain and Harry got his first sight of Peter. The hero didn’t look as bad as Harry imagined him, if anything Harry had spent many days looking much worse than the way Peter currently did. There was a large bandage wrapped around Peter’s chest, hiding most of the damage from view but his arms had minor scratches on it and his face, while a little bruised looked better than it did after most fights. Still, Harry knew well what advanced healing could manage to hide.

“Harry,” Peter’s voice sounded surprised, as if he didn’t expect his boyfriend to come visit him after he nearly died. Harry would have hit him for that if he hadn’t... nearly died.

“How you doing Pete?” he asked, and the two standing by the bed (Sam and Bruce) moved out of his way so he could stand closer to Peter. Natasha stayed where she was: perched on the end of Peter’s bed scanning the room as if waiting for possible dangers to appear even with the extra security on the door.

“Better now they got the bullet out of me,” Peter replied, “still bit tired though, think my body needs a bit more time to heal up.”

“Go to sleep then, you know we can look after everything,” Sam said.

“I know, just want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Peter replied yawning.

“You’re one to talk kid,” Natasha said and Peter just laughed lightly before drifting off, his hand being gently held by Harry.

“What happened?” Harry asked. He needed to know what had nearly taken his boyfriend from him.

“You don’t know?” Tony asked and Harry shook his head.

“No, Gwen just told me that Peter nearly died and that he was in the hospital. She’d be called by Aunt May after she was called... I’m assuming first as she’s his biological relative,” Harry replied. He wasn’t sure exactly when he had started referring to Peter’s aunt in the way he did. It might of been when they were children and Peter had only just started living with her, or possible once he came back and she happily let him fall back into his old place in Peter’s life. Either way he knew he owed that women so much for looking out for Peter when he couldn’t.

“Someone tried to have him assassinated. Bastard they hired was an amateur and missed his heart when he shot him, so he tried to stab him. Peter managed to scare him off and then call an ambulance all while bleeding out,” Natasha explained.

“Please tell me there is someone tracking down the assassin right now,” Harry said, trying his hardest not to tighten his grip on Peter’s hand and wake the sleeping boy.

“Bucky’s on it,” Steve replied. Harry guessed it was a bad reminder of the Winter Soldier’s past, sending him out to track down, and likely kill, an assassin, on the orders of others. He was still happy that man was on the job. Bucky liked Peter, or at least that’s what Peter said, Harry wasn’t sure what exactly the Winter Soldier acted like when he liked someone but he didn’t seem to be the warm hugs and cocoa type. At least the person who hurt Peter would likely suffer at his hands.

“Do we know why he was targeted? Does... does someone know?” Harry asked. While it wasn’t Peter’s greatest fear (a few of his enemies had figured out his secret identity before), it was still high on the list. Harry understood, Peter wanted to keep the two lives separate, keep Aunt May, Gwen and Harry safe (or as safe as an owner of a multi-billion-dollar company could be), and he couldn’t do that if everyone knew he was Spiderman. If this person had figured it out they would have to be dealt with quickly and quietly, lest they spill the news all over the place.

“It wasn’t because of Spiderman,” Tony said coldly.

“Then what? Why would anyone target Peter?”

“You,” Steve said; his tone purposefully even.

“Me? Are you telling me it’s my fault?” He didn’t mean to sound as desperate as he did, but the thought that it was his fault Peter was in such a state made him sick to the stomach.

“SHIELD did some digging, apparently there’s some members of your board that have taken to leaving Peter threatening voice messages. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just your general ‘break up with our CEO or else we’re going to come for your head’, the kind people often get when dating those of higher social sphere then them,” Tony explained.

“A large number of them have the kind of ties that would allow them to hire an assassin. Most however have the kind of ties that would allow them to hire a competent one. We should be glad it was one of the ones who didn’t know how you go about finding such a person who can do the job well,” Natasha continued and ice ran trough Harry’s veins.

“Me... they were threatening Peter over me? He didn’t tell me, if he had of told me I would have...”

“You of all people know what Peter is like, if he thinks he can deal with something without getting other people involved he will. Even if he really can’t do it himself he’ll still try his hardest, only going to others when he has no other choice and they’ve forced him hand,” Sam replied.

“Can we at least figure out who hired the assassin today?” Harry managed to ask.

“James should be able to get it out of him,” Natasha said.

“Good, I’ll uh... I’ll need to list of all the people who have threatened him for the time being though. I believe it is time I send a message to my employees about their value when compared to my boyfriend,” Harry said, determination and anger settling in. He’d let the company burn before he let it destroy the one consistently good thing in his life.

“That’s fine,” Natasha said, holding up her hand to stop any protests coming from the other males in the room. “Do you want us to deal with the one who actually hired the assassin?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded before turning to Tony, “can I ask you a favour Mr Stark?”

“Depends what it is.”

“I want to make sure these men never get a job in this town ever again. I might need to borrow some of your resources in case they try and lock me out of my company... again,” Harry said and Tony nodded.

“Anything to let me piss off those stuck up assholes in Oscorp. I always did want to knock them down a peg or two.”

Harry leant over to give Peter a light kiss on the forehead before leaving with Tony in order to plan their sabotage of the majority of his board of directors (and beg Pepper and Felicia to help them edit that plan in order to not run the company into the ground in the same breath). He would ensure that by the time Peter was fully healed all those who meant him harm at Oscorp would be removed.


End file.
